Life's Surprises: Where It All Began
by HazelNut14
Summary: Harmony Belle never thought she would fall in love. Never say never ladies and gentlemen. Love finds Harmony when she least expects it. Follow her journey of life, and love in the Life's Surprises Series. (Book one: Where It All Began)


"Alright guys, now that we've gone through our little 'standard proceedures,' I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Carson River. He will be hanging around my classes as, because I've made the dear my own personal assistant," Dr. Adams said. "Oh! I didn't even give my biggest rule! Yes, my name is Dr. Adams, but if any of you call me that I will take personal offense. It makes me feel old when I'm called Dr. Adams. Please, call me Nancy, or Nan, or even Nance... I don't really care which of the three you call me, but not Dr. Adams," Nancy finished with a smile.

Dr. Adams, I mean, Nancy... Was a woman of average height. She was a fair skinned red head, with the biggest sea blue eyes. She looked like she kept up with her health, and seemed to be a fun professor so far!

Nancy's nephew, Carson, was knock-you-off-your-feet handsome! He was very clean cut. He obviously worked out. His hair was a rich, dark brown. He had the same beautiful eyes that his aunt had, and his smile was breath taking. He was at least six feet tall, and had an air about him that made you feel safe. He was dreamy, but I will not let him be a distraction.

I'm Harmony Belle. I'm 21 years old, and starting my second semester of my junior year at McMurrey University, in Abiliene, Texas. I wish I could say I'm an average height woman, like Nancy, but I'm a little bit short. I'm five foot three. I have light brown, shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. I'm studying to become a kindergarten teacher, but I am a youth minister at my church here in town. I work at a local coffee shop, and I live in a small apartment close to campus. I have one older sister, and she lives in town with her husband, Caleb. My sister's name is Elena. Our parents live outside of Austin, so we visit when we get the chance.

When class was dismissed, every girl in the room went and got to flirting with Carson. I, along with my best friend, Mykesly, just laughed as we walked out the door. Mykesly, or Kesly as I call her, has fair skin, and wavy black hair. She is a little bit taller than me, but that's not saying much.

It was Monday, my day off, so we went to get some frozen yogurt on campus, and then drove to my sister's house. All three of us had our yougurt, and Kesly was the first to bring up Carson to my sister.

"Elena, he is one beautiful piece of man! He was staring at Harmony of here half the class," she exclaimed.

"He was not! He is at least 25, probably has a girlfriend, and honestly, he wouldn't be paying the slightest bit of attention to me," I retorted.

"Oooh girl! You guys will end up married. I know it!" ... Kesly just couldn't help her self.

"Kesly! I haven't even said two words to the guy, and you are already planning my wedding?!"

"Baby sister, I hate to say it, but she could be right... She said the same thing about me and Caleb when you guys graduated," Elena said with a smile.

This is ridiculous! I don't even know the guy, and my best friend and big sister have our future mapped out.

"I think you have both had too much sugar, and are starting to lose your minds," I reasoned, throwing our trash away. I won't say it out loud, but I can't lie... The thought of getting to know Carson better wasn't too bad.

...

"I've got a tall Hazelnut Latte for Nancy, and a Venti House roast with a shot of espresso for Carson," I called out to the coffee shop. It was Tuesday, so I was working the morning shift at work. I had been working since 6:00, and it was only 8:30. I was about to need a Hazelnut Latte with a double shot of espresso... I was just getting started on another order when someone came to pick up the Latte and House Roast.

"How early does this place open," a smooth voice asked.

"We open at 6:00," I looked up. You've gotta be kidding me. It would be my luck that Carson River would be picking up coffee when I was working the morning shift. I literaly threw my hair up in a pony tail this morning, and hardly even bothered to look cute.

"Ouch! That is early... Do you open often," he asked.

"Ummm... Only on Tuesday and Wednesday. On Thursday, Friday, and Saturday I work the 8:00 to 4:00 shift..." I rambled.

"Hmmm... I'll have to remember that," he hunted for my name tag. "Harmony... That's a pretty name. Thanks for the coffee, Harmony," he smiled. Then he turned and walked back to the table where his aunt was sitting.

Carson really did remember my work schedule. The next day he was there at 8:30, this time without his aunt, ordering the Venti House Roast with a shot of espresso. Then he sat on the couch with his coffee and computer, and occasionally would look up and smile at me.

The routine became common. He was back on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday at the same time, doing the same thing. Saturday he brought his aunt with him, and while she read her book, he came up to the counter where I was cleaning. It was a pretty slow morning, so I had my coffee, and I was just doing some cleaning.

"Good morning, Harmony," he smiled.

"Good morning," I smiled back.

"You know, you look familiar. Is there anywhere besides here that I would have seen you," he asked.

"Well, I'm in your aunt's class at McMurrey," I explained.

"I knew it! I thought I saw you on Monday. Well, I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Carson," he held out his hand.

I shook his hand and grinned. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Carson. I'm Harmony, if we are making fomral introductions."

He laughed. "The pleasure is all mine, Harmony. I came up here to let you know, I think you make the best coffee I've ever tasted. Now, I understand why my aunt loves it here so much," he explained.

That got a giggle from me. "Well, thanks. It's nice to know I'm not doing a horrible job!"

"Oh no... You are wonderful," he said with that grin. He just sat there smiling, and staring at me with those sparkling eyes. He still had a firm, yet gentle hold of my hand.

"Carson! I have to get to class," Nancy called over to him. Carson turned, still holding my hand, then looked back at me and smiled, "Well, I guess that's my cue. I'll see you Monday, Harmony." He gave my hand one last squeeze, and then walked off to help his aunt. As they left the shop, he turned and gave me on last grin before leaving.

...

On Monday, I walked into class about five minutes early. When I walked in I saw about seven different girls surrounding Carson at the front of the room. I just laughed to myself, and then took my seat next to Kesly.

"How was work this morning," I asked. Kesly was doing our manager, Casey a favor, and opened the coffee shop this morning. Our Casey's husband was flying out on a business trip for the next two weeks, so she asked if Kesly would open so she could take him to the airport.

"Oh... As good as being at work by 5:00 can be," she smiled. "It was slow this morning, so it wasn't too bad." Kesly had this mischevious gleam in her eyes, like she knew about something I didn't. She took a sip from her coffee, I assume she brought from work, and as she did, Carson walked up to us. He had a hand behind his back, and a mischevious grin on his face too. What was I missing here?

"Good morning, ladies," he chimed. "Kesly informed me about your favorite drink for the morning, and I must say, you have very similar taste to my aunt," he grinned. Then, he handed me a Venti Hazelnut Latte that he was holding behind his back.

"Oh! Aren't you sweet! Thank you," I exclaimed. He was just the sweetest thing.

"You're welcome! Kesly here says you had a busy night at church last night, and that you might need a little 'wake-up juice,'" he smiled.

"Well, she is right! It took everything in my to get out of bed this morning..." I sighed.

"Well, now you have a little something to keep you going," he smiled.

"Thank you," I said again. "It was very thoughtful of you," I smiled.

It was time for class to start, so Carson said his goodbye, and went back to the front of the room. As he walked away, I noticed a lot of glares coming from the other girls in the room. This was going to be an interesting semester.

...

We started to have a routine with Carson. He was always at the coffee shop at 8:30 when I was working, and on Mondays he would always come sit and talk with me and Kesly before class. We all became friends easily. One week, I got sick and had to miss class on Monday, and work on Tuesday, and Wednesday. When Thursday rolled around, Carson was still at the coffee shop by 8:30. When he saw me he grinned, and strolled up to the counter.

"Looks like someone is feeling better! Kesly said you were sick," he said.

"Yeah... I got a throat infection, and a minor case of bronchitis," I said, with a still raspy voice.

"Well, you look better than you sound... Are you sure you feel ok," he asked.

"I promise," I smiled. "My voice just hasn't quite recovered. The doctor said I'll probably lose my voice, but that otherwise I'll be perfectly fine."

"Good! Because, the coffee just isn't as good when you don't make it," he smiled.

About a week later, Kesly's grandmother had a stroke, and it wasn't looking good. She had already missed one week of class, and she was about to miss another.

"Harmony, dear, would you stay after class for just a minute," Nancy asked.

"Yes ma'am," I answered hesitantly. What on earth would she need me for?

I walked up to the front of the room, where she sat with her nephew... Kesly would kill to see this.

"I already talked with MyKesly about her assignments, but I was curious about how she was doing. She told me about her grandmother, and she said that if I needed to get a hold of her about a change in anything to ask you. I was wondering if you could tell me how she is doing," Nancy explained.

"Actually, she called me this morning. Her grandmother passed away last night. The funeral will be Thursday, and she will be back for class next week. She is holding up as best she can under the circumstances, but it has been a rough week. She was really close to her grandmother," I told her.

"That is just horrible! If you speak to her again, will you send my regards," she asked.

"Absolutely! I'm going to the funeral, so I'll be sure to tell her. She will really appreciate it," I said.

"Well, that was all I needed," Nancy continued. "How are you doing, dear? You are such a pleasure to have in my class, and you make a mean cup of coffee when I see you at work. I hear a lot of good things about you around the community," she gushed.

"Well, thank you," I replied, slightly suprised. "I'm doing just fine! I stay pretty busy, but it keeps me out of trouble," I said, with a little less shock in my voice.

"Keep up the good work, Harmony. If you ever need a thing, please don't hesitate to come and find me," Nancy said with a smile.

"Thank you, Nancy. I will definitely remember that! You both have a wonderful day," I said, walking out the door.

I had gotten maybe eight steps out the door when I heard my name. I turned to see Carson jogging up to me.

"You left your bag in my aunt's room," he said, with that beautiful smile of his.

"Thank you," I said a little embarrassed.

He handed me the bag, and kept walking beside me.

"Any time! Where are you headed now," he asked.

"Oh, just home for a little bit, and then I'll probably go see my sister," I replied.

"Well, if you aren't busy, I'd love to treat you to some frozen yogurt or something," he said, again with the smile, but there was a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I'd really like that," I replied, with more class in my voice than I thought I could accomplish.

"We can take my truck if you'd like, and I'll just bring you back to your car," he offered.

"That sounds like a plan to me! Where are you parked," I asked.

"Right there," he pointed, "It's the black ford."

He guided me to his truck, and then took my bags and put them in the back, and opened my door for me. He was such a gentleman!

We drove to the nearest frozen yogurt place, and got our yogurt and sat down.

"So, I take it you are an education major, since you are in my aunt's education class. What level do you want to teach," Carson started.

"I want to teach kindergarten, but I'll be certified K-4," I answered.

"Wow... I couldn't teach such a young age, but you seem like someone that is gifted enough for it," he said.

"I love them. They are so innocent, and sweet. I can't imagine doing anything else," I replied, with a smile.

"Yup. You definitely have a gift. You get this glimmer in your eyes just talking about it," he smiled.

"What about you? What is your story," I asked. I was a little curious.

"I am coach/math teacher. I just graduated in December, and I have a job starting in August with Abiliene Wyley. Until then, my aunt said she could use my help whenever I'm free, so when I'm not doing work for the city I am her personal assistant. I love her to death, and since my parents don't live close by, it is nice to spend time with a family member," he finished.

"That is really sweet," I said. "It is hard to find someone that is so deticated to their family."

"Well, I am a family guy. It comes with the package," he smiled. "What about you? There has to be more to that beautiful face than a college student."

Beautiful face? Well isn't he smooth... He is really nice, and the looks are a bonus.

"I'm a youth minister at the Methodist church about a block from campus. I am a very church, and family oriented person. It comes with the package," I smiled. "My older sister and her husband live about a five minute drive from campus. I spend a lot of time there. I work at the HazelNut Case. Your aunt loves it there. I know her order before she even walks in the door," I finished.

Carson just laughed. "My aunt does love her coffee," he smiled. "You seem like a good girl... I'd like to get to know you."

"Well, you don't seem too bad yourself," I smiled. "I'd like to get to know you too."

We finished our yogurt, and left. The entire way back to my car we just laughed and talked about the craziest things. He was so comfortable to be around.

When we got to my car, Carson came around and opened my door, and handed me my bags. He walked over to my car and opened my door, again. I could get used to this.

"I had fun, Harmony. We should do this again," he said softly. "How can I get a hold of you?"

We exchanged numbers, and said our goodbyes. I drove straight to my sisters house. I felt like I was just floating on air, and I apparently looked like it too! When I walked into Elena's house, she and Caleb looked at me very confused.

"Harmony... You look like someone just gave you 100 bucks, but if that were the case you'd be screaming. What is up with you," Elena asked.

"I just spent the last hour with Carson," I smiled. "He is just the sweetest thing! He took me to go get frozen yogurt, and he was such a gentleman!"

"And that is my cue to leave," Caleb said, getting up. "I have some manly things to do, and I don't want you two ruining it with emotions and girly things," he joked.

I told Elena all about Carson and I hanging out. "But we are just friends, and nothing is going to happen," I ended in a sten voice.

"Nothing is going to happen my butt, Harmony. You are beaming, and you just spent time with your 'friend,'" Elena laughed. "Kesly is going to love this!"

...

The week went on without excitement. I went to Kesly's grandmother's funeral Thursday, and we came home Friday. In an effort to cheer her up, we had a girls night with Elena, that ended with the two of us having a sleep over at my place, after we dropped Elena off at home.

I told Kesly all about Carson, and it worked to bring her back to her normal self!

"Ooooh Girl! What did I tell you?! The intuition still works! You better not ever doubt me again," she exclaimed.

I couldn't keep from laughing. "Kesly, nothing has happened. We are just friends, not anything more," I said with a smile, but I don't think I was very convincing.

"Whatever... It's gonna happen. I know it will, and there is nothing you can do to stop it," she said with conviction.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, and talking. Eventually, we turned on the cheesiest, most romantic movies we could find, and we fell asleep.

On Saturday, we ate breakfast, picked up my apartment, and went to the church for a youth event. We were having a work day to clean and fix up the church. The boys went to go repair some things that were falling apart, and we took the girls to go paint the Sunday School rooms. We finished working at about 5:00, and went down to the fellowship hall for supper. On our way down, the pastor pulled me aside.

"How are you today Harmony," he asked. He was a pleasant, elderly man, but he had the energy of a teenager.

"I am wonderful, Pastor Lou. How about yourself," I asked.

"I am wonderful," he smiled. "I wanted to let you know, we may have found a young man to take Toby's place. He was up here working, but I want you to come with me and meet him before we let the kids spend more time with him. You know what they need and what is best for them. I want your input before we make any decisions," he explained.

Pastor Lou led me to his office, where a man sat with his back to the door. When the man turned around, it was none other than Carson Rivers.

"I didn't know you were looking to be a youth minister," I laughed.

"Well, I was, but Pastor Lou hadn't said anything to you. I didn't want to say something without him," Carson beamed.

"You two know each other already," Lou asked.

"Yes sir," I said. "And, from what I know about him, this is a good man. I think he will be good for this youth group," I said.

"Well," Lou smiled. "I guess it's a done deal then! Carson, would you like the job?"

"Absolutely! I would be honored to be a part of such a wonderful program," Carson exclaimed.

We went down stairs, laughing at what a small world it was. When we got down to dinner, Kesly's eyes couldn't have been bigger. Pastor Lou got the room's attention.

"I would like to announce that, after a lot of prayer and consideration, we have found another youth minister to help our dear Harmony! Harmony and I agree that this young man would be a great addition to our family. Please, everyone make mister Carson River feel welcome, and get to know this wonderful man," Lou announced.

I turned to Carson and smiled. "I don't know if Lou told you or not, but the kids are coming back up at 8:00 for a lock in. If you already have plans, or you don't want to be scared out of your job, I completely understand. I just thought you'd like to know, in case you wanted to come," I informed him.

"He warned me. I already made plans to shower and be back here in time for the festivities," he smiled.

"Perfect! We could really use the help. Lou and his wife, Carrie, will be up her at least until midnight, and Kesly and her boyfriend, Mitchel, will be here all night," I explained.

"That sounds perfect! Is there anything you need me to do or bring? I'll be more than happy to run errands before everything starts," he said.

"Thanks, but we have it all ready. If we need more though, I may send you to the store later," I smiled.

The church cleared out at about 6:30. I went home to shower and get ready for the night, and tomorrow morning. I was back up there by 7:30, and Carson, Kesly, Mitchel, Lou, and Carrie weren't far behind me.

The kids trickled in between 7:45 and 8:15. When we had everyone, there were about 30 kids. 20 girls and 10 boys... This was going to be an interesting night.

...

The basement of the church, which was huge, is set aside for all youth things. It's almost like a little home. There is a big area with a kitchen and a hang out, living room, praise and worship, lesson area. There is a game room, where there are board games, music players, gaming systems, and so on. There are two other rooms that are used for girls' group and guys' group. There is a pantry, a storage closet, and two bathrooms. Then there is the office for the youth ministers. The basement was the best place for the youth. Everyone loved to be there.

"Alright! I know you guys know all of the things I am about to say, but in case you don't we will go over the rules! Unless you are going to the bathroom, you are not allowed to be anywhere that there isn't an adult. Girls, do not go into the boys bathroom, and boys, stay out of the girls bathroom! Girls will be sleeping on one half of the room, and boys will be sleeping on the other half. All of your cell phones should be in this basket, you won't need them. If there is an emergency the adults have their phones, but will not use them unless it is necessary. Your parents know how to get a hold of us if they need to. I don't care if our couples hold hands, but do not be inappropriate. I don't want to see you making out, and you know what you can and can't do. If you think you might get in trouble for something, don't do it! I will send people home if it is necessary. Remember, we are at church. Your pastor is here. God is always watching, and we are in his home. BEHAVE! High school kiddos, be nice to the baby junior high kiddos. Include them, and make them want to be here. I don't want hurt feelings. Jr. High Kiddos, do not be drama kings and queens, because that is a circumstance that the high school guys can get angry. We don't want drama, we are here to have fun! You are our babies, we want to include you, and get you involved, because this is a great place to be! Everyone, we want to have fun! We don't want problems, so please do what you are supposed to! Got it," I lectured.

"Yes ma'am," 30 kids yelled back.

"That's what I like to hear," I said. "Now, everyone welcome our new youth minister, Carson River! You guys will love him, and he is very excited to be here, so make it a good first night," I finished.

Everyone ran up to meet Carson. All of the girls were awe struck by him, and the guys were just excited to have another male around. Everyone just hung out for awhile, and then the games began. The kids enjoyed themselves. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. After games, we let the kids hang out before a devotional.

It was the start of a new year, so the devotional was about starting the new year with God, and keeping him present throughout your life. We shared stories. We laughed, we cried. We share bible verses, and prayed together. It was a wonderful time. After the devotional, we spent the rest of the night playing movies until everyone but the adults went to sleep. Lou and Carrie went home, and Mitchel, Kesly, Carson, and I kept and eye on things from the office. Since there was a window in the office where you could see the living area, it was easy to keep an eye on everyone.

"So, does anyone want coffee? I'll make a pot," I offered.

"Coffee sounds heavenly," Carson said.

"Amen," Mitchel and Kesly chimed in.

I had a coffee pot and everything in the office, so I made it right then and there. We all finished a pot in 30 minutes. We stayed up talking until about 3:00 in the morning. Then, we decided to take shifts of sleep. Kesly and Mitchel slept first, which left me and Carson up until 5:00.

"So, when I said I would love to get to know you, I didn't think that I would get to know you at 3:00 in the morning," Carson laughed.

I laughed. "Well, I guess God thought this would work out too," I said.

"Well, I'm tired, and feeling brave... I know we've only known each other for about a month, but I'd really like to take you out on a date," Carson said sheepishly.

Whoah! A date? I wasn't the only one feeling butterflies? He just asked me out on a date...

"Well, I'm tired, but even through my sleepy fog, I know that I would love to go out on a date with you," I said with a smile.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you felt the same," he grinned. "Are you free Friday at 7:00?"

He was just so adorable! "Yes, I'm free. What are the plans," I asked.

"The only thing you get to know is that I'm picking you up at 7:00, and dress comfortably," he said mischeviously.

We spent the rest of our time talking and laughing. By the time Mitchel and Kesly woke up, we were sprawled out on the floor, my head on his stomach, and our hands laced comfortably together. We fell asleep like that, and woke up at 7:00 in the same position with smiles on our faces.

...

We woke the kids up at 8:00 for breakfast, and let them take their time getting ready for the church service at 11:00. After church, Kesly, Mitchel, Carson, and I cleaned the basement, and agreed to meet up at my apartment to spend the afternoon being as lazy as possible. There wouldn't be youth that night, because of the lock in. We went and picked up lunch from a local restaurant, and then we headed to my apartment.

"Damn! Those Jr. High kids have more energy in one butt cheek then I do in my whole body," Kesly exlaimed. "And don't any of you lecture me on using the word damn. I know it's not the nicest word, and I'm sorry for using that language, but I'm only human!"

We all just laughed. It was true... Besides, we were all at a point where we could hardly make coherent thoughts, no matter what language was used.

"Kesly... If I were awake enough to lecture you I would, but I just can't do it... I don't know what I would say at the moment," I slurred drowsily. The boys just nodded their heads in agreement. The poor things couldn't even speak.

We all ate a little, and decided to put left overs in the fridge. It's sad when you are so tired you can't even eat. We all spread out in my living room. There was a couch, a big chair, that wasn't quite a love seat, and a recliner, all around the T.V that had a book shelf of movies and games on one side, and a book shelf with books on the other. We all took our seats. I curled up on my not so love seat, Mitchel and Kesly took up the couch, and Carson made himself at home on the recliner. We turned on my Wii U, and found some movie on Netflix. However, we didn't even make it through the first five minutes of the movie before we were all sound asleep.

I was the first to wake up at about 4:30. Everyone else was still snoring. I didn't feel like actually getting up, so I turned on another movie, and snuggled deeper into my blanket. I decided on Fireproof. It was one of my favorites. It had such a good message, and I love a good love story. I had just gotten to the end where the couple lets God into their lives, and makes him the center of their relationship. It always makes me cry, and just as I am sitting their practically sobbing Carson wakes up. Just my luck, right?

"Please tell me you are crying from the movie," he said cautiously.

I smiled. He looked nervous, almost like he was walking into unknown territory.

"Yes, I'm crying from the movie," I laughed. "It's silly, but it gets me everytime."

"I get it," he smiled with relief. "It is a really good movie. I've always wanted to do the Love Dare. It is all so inspiring."

Wow... He is a Christian sweet, adorable, a gentlemen, an over all beautiful piece of man... Could he get any better?! "It is inspiring. I have always wanted to do the dare too! It is good for the base of a relationship to be built on God, and his ways," I said.

Carson just stared at me with a grin on his face. I wish I knew what he was thinking... He blinked a little, and then relaxed back into the recliner. He turned all of his attention to the end of the movie, and didn't even give the slightest hint as to what he was thinking.

Kesly and Mitchel woke up as the movie came to an end. It was about 6:00, and we all agreed that we were calling it a night. Everyone finished the left overs from lunch for dinner, and then went home to sleep more. I walked Kesly and Mitchel out while Carson offered to take out the trash for me. When I got back to my apartment he was grabbing his things. I walked him to his truck. Before he opened the door, he grabbed my hand and leaned up against his truck.

"So, are we still on for Friday," he asked.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

"Good," he grinned. "You are something else Harmony Belle, but a good something else."

"I'm glad I'm not a bad something else," I giggled.

He kissed my hand, and grinned. "Me too... Now, go get some rest! I'll see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead, and climbed into his truck. As I walked back to my apartment, I couldn't help but smile.

...


End file.
